Saving The Dog
by OyashiroMetaKnight
Summary: Meta Knight is going to save is friend's three year old female Shiba Inu, Natsumi. Natsumi is a dog that's getting abused. She's thirsty, starving, and hurt. Her 'parents' are the ones abusing her. Can young Meta Knight and his friend save Natsumi?
1. Chapter 1

One time, Meta Knight lived at an orphanage. There was a house across the street. The people that lived there were rich, and they had a 4 year old female Shiba Inu. Some times in the day, he heard the dog cry and howl loudly. The kid that lived there was friends with Meta Knight, his name was Seiichi. One day they had a 'meeting' outside.

MK: Seiichi-kun, I hear your pet cry and howl at the night time. I'm worried about your pet, Natsumi.

Seiichi: She gets abused all the time! I wake up and she's hurt, and I try to comfort her!

MK: We need to rescue your dog. She doesn't deserve to be treated horribly.

Seiichi: How will we save her!

MK: I'll sneak to your house in an hour.

Seiichi: Okay. *goes home*

Meta Knight went back inside. He waited for an hour and went to Seiichi's house, and he heard the poor Shiba Inu cry. He knocked on the door and Seiichi's mom answered.

SK's Mom: What do you want! I'm-

MK: Ma'am, I'm here for Seiichi-kun.

SK's Mom: Well come in.

Natsumi looked at Meta Knight with puppy eyes when he came in. Meta Knight got close to the dog and whispered to her, "I'm here to save you. I promise you won't get hurt anymore." The puppy was trying to lick Meta Knight, but she was too weak. She was thirsty, starving, and hurt. She was really skinny and Meta Knight lightly petted it. He rushed to get her dog food and water and he let Natsumi eat and drink. Natsumi ate fast and drank fast, and then her tail wagged.

MK: Good girl!

Seiichi came heard his friend say good girl, and he came down stairs.

Seiichi: You fed her and you gave her water Meta! I'm so happy!

SK's Mom: She doesn't deserve food and water!

MK: Are you crazy! She's starving and she's thirsty! You and your husband hurt her! *carries Natsumi out of the house while Seiichi follows* I'm taking her to a nearby vet.

Seiichi and Meta Knight went to the closest vet in the town. How will they save Natsumi, the Shiba Inu?


	2. Chapter 2: The New House

The vet said the puppy needed a lot of food and water. She also said to give it 'this' medicine to it once a day.

Meta Knight built a house outside while Seiichi watch Natsumi. Seiichi bought fruit and vegetable seeds and other supplies for gardening so they could make their own food. Meta Knight was rich, even though he lived at the orphanage. He was using the money his parents had before the castle got attacked. Seiichi just used his allowance. It took two hours to build the house. It wasn't like a castle or the other houses, but it was still good to live in.

MK: I just cleaned up, Seiichi. You can bring her in.

Seiichi brought Natsumi in the house

MK: Seiichi, here's her food and 80 bottles of water. Those are the dog bowls I bought her. The beds are over there, including Natsumi's. There are tents and sleeping bags right there. The farm is back there, okay? Remember, DO NOT let Natsumi be alone, and don't hurt her. Here's her medicine.

Seiichi: Okay, Meta. I have my phone in case we have an emergency. Anyway, let's feed Natsumi!

MK: And I'm the one paying for the shots and you're gardening… oh, and don't forget that those are flea traps.

Seiichi: Okay!

Natsumi ate her food and drank her water. This time they served her extra food.

* * *

Meta Knight went to the garden and planted the fruits and vegetables, and then he went to the store to buy stuff to make food for when the vegetableswere fully grown. "Natsumi, Seiichi! Are you home?" He called. … No answer. Did something happen to them? "NATSUMI, SEIICHI! I'M HOME! ANSWER ME IF YOU'RE HERE!" He shouted. Silence again. Were they home? What happened?

…

?: BOO!

MK: WAAAH! Seiichi, don't scare me like that. *looks down* Hello Natsumi! I missed you! Yes I did, good girl. YESH~ You're a good girl, Natsumi! *pets Natsumi* you are good Shiba Inu! We love you!

The dog was still skinny, and they had to get her healthier so she won't die.


	3. Chapter 3: The Phone Bill and Yukiko

MK: YESH! GOOD GIRL! *pets Natsumi* YOUZ SHUH GOOD GIRL!

?: Hello?

Seiichi: WHO'S ARE YOU?

?: My name ish Yukiko. My mama and daddy aren't awive anymore, and I don't wanna go to an orphanage.

MK: Yukiko? YUKIKO!

Yukiko: Meda! COUSIN MEDA!

MK: I missed you.

Yukiko: Who's dat puppy?

Seiichi: My pet. Her name is Natsumi. She was abused by my parents and now Meta and I live out here so they don't find us,

MK: Hey, Seiichi. She's only two years old. She probably doesn't really know what you mean.

Seiichi: Oh… Puppy's name is Natsumi. Puppy got hurt by my mama and daddy. Me and Meda are in dis house so my mama and daddy can't hurt puppy.

MK: Seiichi, it's the end of the month, how much is your phone bill?

Seiichi: Hmm… *checks* Oh! Here it is! It's **$645,472**! Pay it at T moble.

Yukiko: Dat awot of money.

Natsumi: Arf! Arf!

Seiichi: *pets Natsumi gently like crazy* Aw, YESH YOU A GOOD GIRL! YESH YOU ARE, NATSUMI!

MK: Let's feed her, she must be hungry! After that, I'll pay your bill…

* * *

Worker: That will be $645,472. It's all due today.

MK: *SHOCK* Eh… um… uh… *gives worker the money*_ 'now I have $100,000… I can always sell some food when they're done growing.'_

Yukiko: Your Highness, when we go?

MK: Yukiko, we go after Meda all finish.

Yukiko: Okay!

MK: Yukiko, let's go.

Yukiko: YAY!

* * *

Seiichi: Oh, good! you're home! I gave Natsumi her medicine.

Natsumi: *licks Yukiko and MK* Arf!

MK: AW! SO CUTE! I wuv you, Natsumi! *pets Natsumi like crazy* YESH, You're a GOOD girl, Natsumi! I wuv you!

* * *

**META KNIGHT LEARNED:**

** Seiichi's phone bill will always be expensive. **

**2. Seiichi waits for the end of the month to tell you about his phone bill**

**3. Yukiko is annoying, but she's an awesome cousin.**

**4. Seiichi goes on the internet _WAY_ too much!**


End file.
